mcstrikefandomcom-20200214-history
MCStrike Wiki:Tutorials
~~Tutorials of McStrike~~ This is a section for new players to learn how MCStrike works with commands and features in your PDA. Everything will be broken down into categories. For example, everything about guns will be listed in the gun section of the wiki and things about the PDA will be in the PDA part of the wiki. '--Classes--' You can see all of the classes you have access to by doing /class Four classes will pop up; Assault, Infiltrator, Juggernaut and Scout. You can switch between these classes by /class of the Class. Example: /class scout /class juggernaut /class infiltrator /class assault '--Loadout Editor--' The Loadout Editor is used to manage your guns and equipment in your classes. You can access this by the green backpack in your inventory or you can open your PDA and click on the green backpack from there as well. When you open the green backpack you will see the class you are currently selected as. If you click on the gun it will show you another gun. That other gun is a gun you will have to purchase, also known as the second tier gun. You can purchase that by getting coins from killing players in any type of gamemode in McStrike. The green carpet squares are places for you to put your equipment. You can also purchase your equipment by getting coins on MCStrike. You can purchase different equipment for different classes. You can use the purple arrows to take you back a page when you finished what you wanted to do on your current page. The symbol that is next to your main gun that is the class you are selected as. If you click on that it will show three more classes so in total there will be four classes you can pick from. If you click on a different class it will set you to that class and you will use that gun when you join a match on MCStrike. This process is the same for all of your classes. '--Clans--' A clan in mcstrike is very much like a faction but without all of the surviving and base building. In order to join a clan you must be at least Prestie 1 Level 10. To start a clan you must have 10,000 coins. When creating a clan you may notice that there is a clan shop, in the clan shop you can buy many different things such as a clan tag or upgrading your maximum member count from 20 all the way up to 110. There are 4 sets of ranks in MCStrike clans; Member, Veteran and Staff (Officer and Leader). The first being the member rank that you will get when joining a clan. The second rank is veteran which will allow you to invite players to your clan but you will not be able to kick anyone. The third and final rank is the staff rank, this rank will allow you to invite players to your clan and kick players out of your clan (The clan member must be online in order to kick them though). /clan invite (Username) /clan kick (Username) /clan promote (Username) /clan demote (Username) /clan withdraw (Amount) /clan transfer (player) (amount) /clan transferownership (Player) /clan disband /clan deposit (amount) /clan motd /clan leave /clan accept (To talk in a clan chat)' '/c (Main Clan Command) /clan '--Prestiging--' When you have reached Level 55(and filled the Level 55 exp bar), you can do /prestige. Then you will be asked to type /y if you want to prestige or /n if you still want to stay on your current level. When you have prestige you will get a different symbol in front of your username and you will become Level one of the next Prestige. Prestiging also takes away all the guns and equipment you have bought previously. This ensures that you don't get bored with the game and that you can continue your journey on MCStrike despite having the highest level of your current prestige. There are a total of ten prestige's.